beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (known in Japan as Galaxy Pegasis W105R²'F') is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was the prototype of Storm Pegasis and is the basis for it as well ,and was sealed away due to it's uncontrollable power. Galaxy Pegasis evolves into Big Bang Pegasis F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 in Japan and during Summer 2011 worldwide. Anime In Beyblade: Metal Masters, when Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, not only did Storm Pegasus 105RF beat Lightning L-Drago 100HF by cracking it a little, it also used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere else and Gingka goes on a long journey to find one of the prototypes for Storm Pegasis and when gets to his destination he finds Galaxy Pegasus stuck in a rock. Face Bolt: Pegasus II The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design resembles the original Storm Pegasus Face Bolt but features thin gaps cutting at each other on the "P" and "S" letters. The design is colored a light blue and is tattooed onto a translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, much like the original Pegasus Energy Ring, represents a Pegasus' wings. The wings appear larger with pink characters that appear to read "PEGI". Pegasus II appears more cirular and larger than Pegasus and is colored a translucent light blue. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic blue color and much like Pegasus II, resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement. Each of these wings has the appearance of Pegasus' wings and bears a striking resemblance to the Cyber Fusion Wheel. However, like Cyber, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the main part of the Wheel, severely outclassing it. Fusion Wheels, such as Lightning and Vulcan are much better for Attack-Type Beyblades as Galaxy is not.Galaxy does have some stamina properties, but only this combonation should be used: Galaxy Bull GB145WD. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, the paint will chip off during battles and result into a dull grey color, however, The paint on the Hasbro Galaxy seems to last longer than Hasbbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Wing 105 *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with wings at its sides, hence the name "Wing" 105. The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, this does not have an effect and like 105, is still outlassed by Tracks like 100, 90, and 85. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105, just with wings and with a darker blue color. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgrade of Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the tip, instead of being flat, has six curves going in a rightward motion, hence the "Right" Rubber Flat, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and more aggresive motion than Rubber Flat. It also has more friction on the stadium floor than RF causing Galaxy Pegasis to move faster. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Bey with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. The tip wears down quicker than Rubber Flat. You can see this by the star pattern on the bottom dissapearing. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a many Attack Customizations, with the most prominent being MF Vulcan Horuseus 85\90R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) Beast The Beast of Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus. Special Moves *[[Star Gazer|'Star Gazer']]: Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in flames and attacks the other Bey with it's Fusion Wheel. Similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack, only more powerful. *'Full Power Galaxy Nova': Pegasus circles around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasus StarDust Driver (Pegasus S.D Driver)': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the attack. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2761911240.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2156_2761946936.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool BeySglPackE_01.jpg|Back of Galaxy Pegasus box GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom dragonballzcentral_2165_868402199.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Red and Blue) dragonballzcentral_2165_868498480.jpg|Bottom GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.) t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) Images_(22).jpg|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Third Place Prize (Bronze) t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.) DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone GalaxyPegasus2.jpg GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG|Pegasus being pulled by Hell Kerbecs gingka holding pegi.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasis Random....jpg Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades